Mr Brightside
by 05xRi-chanx27
Summary: As Yamamoto was taking a stroll, he saw the ending of a relationship though little did he know it was the start of his. (Suckish summary, yeah I know) 80FEM!59/YamamotoxFem!Gokudera, AU, OOC-ish, One-shot! Rated T for potty mouth (Of course) DISCLAIMER FOR COVER IMAGE!


Summary- As Yamamoto was taking a stroll, he saw the ending of a relationship though little did he know it was the start of his.

Pairing- 80FEM!59/YamamotoxFem!Gokudera

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I WISH IT DID BUT *sigh* wishes don't come true. EVERYTHING EXPECT FOR THE PLOT AND FEM!GOKU, at least something is mine, BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THIS COVER IMAGE!

* * *

A man with black hair, tall, a handsome face and in his twentys walked down a secluded alley, which in some time leads to his favourite spot. Halfway and upon reaching an intersection, he sees a woman, silver hair, more beautiful than anything he's seen and possibly the same age as him, walking away from a man trying to get her attention, as if not wanting to talk to him, warding him off, though they don't see him.

Walking closer, he overhears their conversation. "Come on Hayato. It was one night. One drunken night. I had no control of what was happening." The man with short, brown hair, also tall, spoke, trying his luck of stopping her but to no avail as she kept pulling away from him.

"Just leave me alone." She bitterly said.

"It wasn't my fault. I told you I couldn't contro-"

"Are you kidding me?" She turns around, cutting him off. "Don't even toy with me ass-hole. The one mistake you made was picking her, not even realizing she's a friend of my sister's. Which means I know her, leading to the fact that she doesn't drink. She's never once entered a bar and would never go out with drunk guy nor have a one night stand. She's a saint dumb-ass." She angrily sighed. "To believe you were the one she was going on about." She sighed again. Three months. Three fucking months you were playing this on!"

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe she was talking about another man and went with me for a night?! Not everyone does every single thing right-!" He was cut short as the woman's hand forcefully smacked the man's cheek.

"Don't fuck with me." She turned back around and continued walking away. Though was stopped as she felt a hand around her waist pull her and pin her to the wall.

"What more do you want! I apologized and gave you an explanation! I went after you instead of her right?! Then pull your damn selfish ass together!" He snapped though it seemed to add oil to the fire.

The woman knee-d him to his groin and kicked his side as he loosened his grip, causing him to fall.

The other man stared in awe. Never seeing a woman taking such control in her matters, he was struck.

"She's afraid of that shit, you jack." She said, looking down to him. "My selfish ass? Don't give me that shit until you fix your own damn self." She turned back and continued once again. But the guy stood soon after.

Seeing as he was talking out something from his pocket, the other man sprang forward and grabbed his arm, surprising him and the woman as the object fell to the ground with a followed 'ping'.

Looking down on the ground, the woman spotted a knife and shifted her gaze to her partner with disbelieving eyes.

The captive man was about to attack his captor but wasn't even given the chance as a fisted hand came flying to his gut, from the woman. Before he could say anything, a foot contacted with his head and the man holding him released allowing him to fall, also being half the cause to why he fell unconscious.

The woman softly eyed him. "Thanks." She spoke. A smile was brought to the man's face as a reply.

"Where are you going?" He asked seeing as the woman was about to leave.

It took her a while to reply but surprised him a bit when she did. "...I don't know."

"So you walked around without knowing where you were going?" He asked.

She sighed and ran a hand through her long silver hair, though it loyally fell back into place and a little more to her face which mesmerized the guy a bit. "Well, where would you go if you were trying to shake off a guy from harassing you."

"I highly don't think that would ever happen." He replied with that smile still plastered on.

The woman sighed. "Okay, then a girl?"

"I kind of doubt a girl would do that."

"True enough. Then reversed."

"Hmm." He thought up. "I'd still follow her but to a baseball field and work things out there." He said.

"Why a baseball field?" She asked and stared at him as if he was a bit of an odd creature.

"Because, it'll all work out with baseball. Everything always does. Plus everyone loves baseball so it'll be no problem." A bigger smile replaced the last.

"I don't like baseball." She said in a tone that spoke 'How would you handle that?'. He gasped in response.

"How could you not like it?" He unconsciously flew on a hurt puppy face.

"I just, don't."

"That's so mean." She shrugged.

"So, where were you heading?" She asked after a while.

"It's a place I treasure more than anything. Even more than baseball." He said with a wide smile.

"Guessing you're a baseball fanatic. But why do you treasure it so much?" She asked.

"...Come on." He paused before talking. He took her by her hand and lead her to his destination.

They were met by a mountain's cliff with its perfectly cut grass, a grey sky and it's swallowing breeze. The view to it was astonishing, boasting its fellow companions and mixing with their opposites, liquids and furry friends.

The woman was speechless to say the least. Seeing such a sight, who can blame her?

The guy beside her chuckled at her reaction. "Beautiful, right?" The words snapped her back, tempting a blush on her.

"Amazing.." She commented.

"My mom," He took her attention from the breath-taking scene. "We both always came here to talk out our troubles then we'd play awhile or just lay there." He said, eyes far to the view.

She looked at him. "You stopped?"

"... Had too."

"Why?" She questioned softly.

"... She died." He took a while longer to answer.

"Oh.." She looked around one last time. "I think I'll go." She said.

"Eh? How come?" He turned back to her.

"I feel like I'm interrupting."

"It's fine. Plus you have troubles too, right? We can talk about it if you want." He said, his smile smoothed back on.

"And why would I tell a stranger about that?"

"Everyone needs someone to talk or open up too. Even if it's a stranger, it's acceptable." A grin took it's chance on him.

"..You're weird, you know that?" She said.

"Haha, yeah. I'm told that sometimes."

She made her way to the end of the cliff, lead by the guy and both sat on the edge.

"So, what happened with that guy?" He asked. She looked at him for bit then answered, sighing before.

"Men.. they're asses."

"He cheated?" The man concluded from what he overheard and her comment.

"..Yup."

"Not all men cheat."

She looked over to him. "Referring to yourself?" She asked.

"Well, not just me. There are other innocent guys out there. Even ones who've faced what you went or is going through."

"Speaking from experience?" Her questions continued.

"Maybe."

"You got over it?"

"I guess but I haven't dated since then. She was kind of my first love." He sighed. "'But some things work out and some don't. The ones that don't are there so when you work that out, you get more than what you expected', is what I think." He said with a smile.

"Reliable to live on." She commented on his proverb.

"Oh, yeah." He 'bonked' his fist onto his flat hand to which the woman tried to hold back a laughing smile from the sight. "Is it okay to leave him there? The guy you were with." He detailed.

The smile dropped and she rolled her eyes thinking of him. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

The man started laughing after a while, surprising the woman. "What's so funny?" Though she was answered with more. "Hey." She called. After a while, he calmed down enough to reply.

"Well, we still don't know each other's name." She stared at him... And huffed out a laugh.

"You're an idiot." Though he just chuckled.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He introduced himself and held out his hand. She looked at his hand for a while before answering.

"Gokudera Hayato." She said and took his awaiting hand.

"Eh? Isn't that a guy's name?" He asked though was rewarded with the drop of the other's hand from his.

"It's not my fault okay! My parents wanted a boy!" He began to laugh again. She lightly hit him on his arm with a blush dusting her cheeks. "Stop laughing!" Though he just continued. "It's not funny!" Realizing he wasn't stopping soon, she folded her arms across her chest and pouted in an adorable way.

His laughs slowly subsided and replaced itself with some chuckles. Softening his eyes, he looked at her and smiled as he reached his hand out, slowly and lightly grasping the back of her head along with some hair. He jerked a little and retreated his hand from the surprised woman as he caught himself.

"S-sorry. Something came over me there." He apologized and changed the subject before she could speak. "Well should we start heading ba-"

"Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"Continue what you were doing." She said locking onto his brown eyes while he stared right back into her emerald ones.

"But-" He slowly protested not wanting to leave it there but was cut short.

"Just do it." She said. He smiled again and placed his hand to its previous spot, slowly moving in, they're eyes never leaving the other's.

Now only an inch away, she closed her eyes, taking in the lips of the other, the guy, Yamamoto, following soon after. As the wind joined, their intimacy enticed. They soon found each other doting from their actions, as if judging from the moment.

The woman, Hayato, elevated her arms to the other's neck, pulling him closer as Yamamoto's hand slid to her waist, embracing her as he moved further in.

Now in a slanted position, Hayato felt calloused hands rest on her bare thighs thanks to the skirt she wore, and leisurely glide along her smooth skin to the back of them. Curious to what he planning, she was about to break the kiss when she felt herself being flown through the air and finding herself straddling him immediately after.

"Thought it would've been comfier like this." He said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, to you that is." She said in a joking manner.

"So you're not?" He asked and was answered with a kiss. "That's good then."

Before continuing their earlier actions, Yamamoto spoke. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Before we go further," He took Hayato's right hand and kissed the back, surprising her. "Will you go out with me?" He asked, widening her eyes and creating a blush so hard on Hayato, it was a competition to rocks.

"W-we're in sexual position and now you choose to be gentlemanly?"

"Haha, wrong timing then?" His smile widened seeing her blushing face.

"You think?" She was brought back down by his hand to his lips. "You really are an idiot."

"Haha, I know."

* * *

Just a short, quick one-shot I wanted to do.

Yeah I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter for** _Inner Battles_ **but I was listening to The Killers- Mr. Brightside (which is where the tittle came from, of course and I know it doesn't really follow the feel of the song but it kinda went off course when the song finished and I was so caught up in the fanfic, I forgot to replay ^^') and When You Were Young and a persistent plotbunny was just jumping around, annoying me so damn much, I had to get it out. (I still love you plotbunnies though) But yayy! My first ever One-shot!

By the way, the reason I put my other story's tittle there was for two reasons.

1. For those who already know me from that fanfic (which is not much)

2. For those who don't know so you may be tempted (hopefully) to check it out. O.O Check it out.. (Was that tempting enough? Eh well)

If this fanfic was good enough that you guys would like an Omake/extra chapter, just tell me and any ideas you have, share it. I repeat though, **IF**.

**Thanks** for reading guys and review if you can, please!

Mata ne, minna!


End file.
